Inocencia
by lady-faint-hearted
Summary: Este día Blossom Utonio dejaría de ser la jovencita inocente y responsable que toda la cuidad admiraba, a la mierda la opinión de los demás, hoy se encargaría de eliminar toda la monotonía y aburrición en la que estaba viviendo, esta vez ella iría por el que la haría feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, yo se que debería terminar la primera historia antes de comenzar con otra pero no me pude contener, seré honesta tome una carrera de matemáticas, es por eso que cuando debo entregar algún tipo de ensayo mi forma de redactar y mi ortografía son un verdadero asco, así que con este hobbie espero mejorar un poco, los personajes no me pertenecen \(T-T)/ y nunca lo serán.**

Era un hermoso día soleado para todas las personas que vivían en aquella tranquila ciudad, pajarillos entonando dulces melodías, risas de pequeños jugando en el parque, personas silbando de camino al trabajo más sin embargo una chica no tenía el mismo concepto de la vida que aquellos ciudadanos. En el patio trasero de su casa se encontraba una hermosa pelirroja, si alguien pudiese mirarla juraría que se encontraba haciendo un ejercicio de relajación pero no era todo lo contario su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en la conversación que había tenido hace unos pocos días con una de sus mejores amigas Robín….

**Flashback**

-mira Blossom, los hombres no son como en tus libros, en estos tiempos lo único que ellos quieren es acostarse con cuantas chicas puedan, deberías deja de soñar-

-pero no es posible que de tantos millones de chicos no exista uno solo que pueda ser un caballero, allí tienes a Peter parece inocente y respetuoso-

-el típico ratón de biblioteca, recuerda los callados suelen ser los peores-

-no, Robín simplemente no pueden ser así las cosas- la castaña ya exasperada por la inocencia de su amiga comenzó a molestarse.

-mira a tu chico de en sueños nunca lo vas a encontrar tenlo por seguro NO EXISTEN, ahora quieres conquistar a alguno haz lo mismo que ellos, en este mundo hay que adaptarse a las condiciones-

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta de la chica.

-sedúcelos, juega con ellos de la misma forma-lo soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, escucho a su amiga atragantarse con su desayuno y soltó una risa burlona.

-¿!estás loca?! Nunca podría hacer eso, además quedarías clasificada como una….mujerzuela-la pobre estaba del mismo color que su moño.

-eso sería si lo hicieras con varios chicos, en mí caso solo lo hice con el que más me gustó y gane ¿entonces qué, piensas seguir esperando a "tu príncipe azul"? que pérdida de tiempo-el timbre anunció el final del descanso, la joven castaña se levando y antes de comenzar a caminar dijo:

-te daré otro consejo, la virginidad es una carga de la que me deshice hace un tiempo, y no me arrepiento de nada, no fue con la persona amada pero si con una intensa atracción física, el punto es deja de esperar y toma el asunto en tus manos- la pelirroja se quedo estática que rayos le había pasado a su inocente amiga cuando se mudo, que la había hecho cambiar tanto, ella no podría hacer nada de lo que acababa de aconsejarle iba en contra de todos sus principios simplemente no podía…

**Fin** **Flashback**

Abrió los ojos lentamente fijando su vista en la pirámide de libros que había apilado hace unos minutos, todos de novelas románticas con el típico mensaje del apuesto joven que llega a tu vida a rescatarte, pronto aquellos libros entraron en combustión como resultado al ataque de frustración de la chica que se había desquitado con ellos usando su visión láser.

Estaba harta, harta de todos los que la rodeaban, cansada de seguir esperando, frustrada de no poder contradecir lo que su amiga había dicho, enojada por no ser tan segura con ella, triste por no poder encontrar la felicidad que tanto anhelaba y hastiada de su maldita inseguridad que no la dejaba hacer nada, con todo esto en la cabeza llego a un conclusión.

Este día Blossom Utonio dejaría de ser la jovencita inocente y responsable que toda la cuidad admiraba, a la mierda la opinión de los demás, hoy se encargaría de eliminar toda la monotonía y aburrición en la que estaba viviendo, esta vez ella iría por el que la haría feliz.

Se levanto del césped y emprendió el vuelo, no abría problemas de que sus hermanas la buscaran tenía suficiente tiempo pues ella estaban en la escuela, la escuela tampoco era un problema un falso comprobante de receta médica que buttercup tenía entre sus cosas y una buena actuación frente a su familia era suficiente, unos pocos minutos después ya se encontraba frente la "casa" de los tres hermanos Him, levanto su mano y lanzo una bola de energía que hizo trizas la puerta de la cabaña, se adentro en esta tranquilamente encontrándose frente a frente con su objetivo el cual traía unos pantalones negros, traía el cabello suelto este le caía hasta por debajo de su espalda y tenía el torso desnudo.

-espero tengas una buena razón para haberle hecho ese gran agujero a la cabaña-estaba enojado, el día anterior la había arreglado pues su estúpidos hermanos la habían destrozado con uno de sus patéticos juegos.

-la tengo-respondió muy segura, miro de reojo hacia una de las habitaciones donde dos pares de ojos se asomaban, se giro hacia ellos con una mirada seria y de pocos amigos-¡Largo!-ambos se quedaron mirándola confundidos ¿acaso los estaba corriendo de "su propia casa"? el pelinegro comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-jaja o eres muy valiente o muy estú…-antes de que pidiera terminar salió volando por un rayo que la chica había lazado haciendo otro enorme agujero en la cabaña, miro al menor que veía la dirección por donde había salido volando su hermano.

-¿y tú? –La atención del rubio volvió a ella-¿También necesitas ayuda para salir?- el chico coloco en su boca dos rebanadas de pan y después tomo un vaso de leche que seguramente estaba desayunando, alzó ambos brazos como si lo estuvieran arrestando y salió tranquilamente del lugar.

-y bien a qué se debe tu agradable visita-dijo con notable sarcasmo y el ceño realmente fruncido si la pelirroja no se apuraba el chico terminaría por desesperarse y lanzarse contra ella hasta molerla a golpes, respiro profundo y se acerco a él, notó como los músculos de Brick se contraían con cada paso preparándose para atacarla.

-tranquilo, no vengo a pelear-en la expresión de Brick se formo una de extrañeza, si no venía a eso que hacía allí, acaso se había vuelto loca.

-¡¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres?!-ella se detuvo por un momento y su cara tomo un ligero rubor rosado y con una vocecita tímida dijo

-a ti-si definitivamente era una puta broma, en cualquier momento entrarían las otras dos a patearles el trasero, pero porque si aun no habían hecho nada, ni siquiera habían terminado de desayunar cuando la loca había llegado, la miro seriamente y ella desvió la mirada apenada.

-¡!Oye tu maldita zor…¡-otro rayo saco volando al pelinegro esta vez cortesía del pelirrojo.

-estás jugando con fuego Blossom, no me gusta cuando alguien trata de jugarme una estúpida broma pues terminan arrepintiéndose-sonrió altaneramente

-no bromeo-la sonrisa del chico desapareció y ella se acercó peligrosamente con la mirada escondida bajo su flequillo, estaba temblando y no controlaba correctamente su cuerpo sin saber por qué lanzo un puñetazo al rostro del pobre chico que lo recibió sin poder defenderse haciéndolo terminar en el suelo.

-¡que demonios sucede conti…-apenas estaba incorporándose dispuesto a matarla pero no continuó pues sintió el peso de la joven sobre él, ambas piernas aprisionando sus caderas, sus manos enrollándose en su cuello y sus labios sobre los de él en un tímido y torpe beso algo que simplemente bajo todas las barreras del pelirrojo dejándolo completamente confundido.

La pelirroja comenzó a separarse decepcionada pues ella esperaba que ese beso fuese correspondido aún así no importaba pues ella ya había demostrado lo que sentía en la muestra de afecto que acababa de hacer ya no iba a arrepentirse por no haberlo hecho, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando los labios del chico volvieron a tomar los suyos ágilmente para comenzar a degustarlos como si lo hubiese deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, ella entreabrió sus labios y el no perdió el tiempo pudo darse cuenta por la torpeza de ella que este era su primer beso algo que realmente le hizo feliz y con suaves y dulces roses de su lengua la guio pacientemente hasta que ella tomo el ritmo y al fin se separaron.

Brick miro a la chica que se encontraba sobre él, la cual no podía retenerle la mirada con la cara completamente roja que en un intento de esconder su vergüenza abrazo al chico y acurruco su cara en el fuerte pecho de él, el joven soltó una risita burlona.

-no sabía que estabas tan enamorada de mí-la ojirosa abrió sus ojos de par en par y sintió su cara arder él también se dio cuenta de que ese comentario había causado una fuerte reacción exotérmica en ella pues sentía el intenso calor del rostro de la joven contra su pecho, quería jugar pues ella también podía hacerlo se acerco a su oreja y susurró tranquilamente.

-Brick….hazme tuya-

**Mal momento para cortarle supongo jeje, críticas buenas o malas las aceptare, ¿merezco reviews? **


	2. Una herida al corazón

**Lamento tardar tanto pero tengo graves problemas de inspiración, por más que trato de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos más me bloqueo. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! si hay cosas que no les quedan claras no duden en preguntar, como dije antes criticas buenas o malas son aceptadas humildemente (sin grocesías u obscenidades por favor)**

* * *

** Capitulo 2: Heridas al corazón**

Trago en seco y abrió sus ojos exageradamente, nunca se espero ese tipo de proposición de la chica más educada y correcta de esa apestosa cuidad.

Brick POV

_Haber acabo de besarla y puedo asegurar que no está ebria, es demasiado buena para inyectarse o aspirar algún tipo de porquería, o está completamente loca o está hablando en serio._

Normal POV

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás pidiendo rosita?- tan concentrado estaba con sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de la linda chica que estaba sobre él, parecía petrificada y si la pobre lo estaba ¿Cómo se atrevía ese estúpido a hacerle eso? no se lo iba a permitir, su cara tomo un intenso color rojo producto de la intensa furia que tenía.

-¡Brick eres un maldito enfermo!-el eco de una inmensa bofetada resonó en la pequeña cabaña, sin esperar respuesta salió volando a toda velocidad echa una furia, el pelirrojo trato de acomodar sus ideas que mierda le pasaba a esa mujer, ahora la idea de que estuviera drogada no le parecía tan lejana.

-oye que le hiciste a la rosa para hacerla enojar tanto-su rubio hermano estreno uno de los agujeros de la cabaña entrado tranquilamente por el.

-wow para haberte dejado tal marca en la cara debiste hacer algo muy estúpido, aunque eso no sería novedad-se mofo el mediano, el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada asesina, no dudaría desquitarse con él ¿es más porque no hacerlo en ese preciso momento? se levanto lentamente y se acerco, el pelinegro se puso en guardia el también tenía cuentas con él **(el segundo rayo que lo saco volando) **sin embargo una enorme risotada proveniente del menor los desconcertó.

-¡¿de qué te ríes idiota?!-pregunto exasperado el pelirrojo, escucho una segunda carcajada del pelinegro

-tien..tienes una..-trataba de completar la oración pero la risa se lo impedía

-¡dilo ya maldita sea!-vio como ambos señalaban hacia sus pantalones

-tienes una casa de campaña! Jajajaja-soltaron a coro, sosteniendo sus estómagos

Como no se había dado cuenta! Su amiguito había despertado ante el acercamiento y la propuesta de su enemiga.

-definitivamente eres un depravado ahora entiendo porque estaba enojada jajajaja-

-pero que poco autocontrol tienes Jajaja-

-¡AHORA SI PAR DE IMBÉCILES YA SACARON BOLETO!- se lanzó a ambos que a pesar de los golpes seguían revolcándose de la risa en el suelo.

-¡espera, espera! no quiero que esa cosa me toque! jajaja

Siguiente día….

-¡¿hazme tuya?! ¡¿es enserio?! Blossom te dije seducirlo, no entregarte a ti misma en bandeja de plata-los fuertes pasos de la castaña resonaban en el piso mientras caminaba de allá para acá pensando lo que su inexperta amiga había hecho.

-¿¡podrías bajar la voz?! ¡! Estamos en pleno patio!-reclamo enojada

-¡no me importa lo que estos idiotas piensen!-señalo a su alrededor-cómo pudiste decirle eso! maldición haber Robín respira-una vez más relajada continuó-bueno entonces ¿qué pasó después, te comieron?

-no -recordó aquel incomodo acontensimiento provocando una invasión de colores en su cara y una mueca de disgusto-ese idiota me hizo algo horrible-su amiga se extraño

-¿¡te rechazo?!

-no, él… en realidad no hizo nada…su..emm-

-su ¿qué?

-su-se sobo el brazo nerviosamente para después señalar con uno de sus dedos hacia abajo

-su..amiguito..pfft-las mejillas de la castaña se inflaron tratando de no soltar la risa sin poder lograrlo-jajajaja su amiguito despertó! Wow Blossom eres buena!

-¡eso no es bueno! Ese estúpido pervertido me las va a pagar-su amiga paro de reír abruptamente

-Blossom, ¿sabes que significa hazme tuya cierto?-

-… si pero…

-la reacción que tuvo el chico fue completamente normal, él es inocente, de hecho tu tuviste la culpa de que eso pasara, y déjame adivinar lo golpeaste y saliste huyendo

-si

-típico jaja, eres una miedosa y, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo cuando las cosas sean serias?

-yo emm… ni siquiera sé si quiero volver a acercarme a un chico

-¡no puede ser! ahora que te abriste no puedes dar marcha atrás-suspiró- veras mi inocente niña-paso su brazo por el cuello de la pelirroja, haciéndola desestabilizarse un poco- cuando dos abejitas se enamoran….

-¡Blossom! Están atacando la ciudad-una preciosa rubia con semblante preocupado se acerco corriendo seguida de una pelinegra que trataba de comerse su almuerzo de un solo bocado

-¿de quién se trata?..._por favor no los RodyruffBoys, te lo imploro_

-son el trió de idiotas- _¡carajo!_ –la pagaran caro por arruinar el único momento agradable que tengo en este lugar-Blossom y Bubbles rodaron los ojos antes de salir volando a toda prisa, seguidas por su hermana.

-¿y a qué se debe el repentino interés por el dinero? Podemos tomar lo que queramos y cuando queramos sin tener que usar estos papeles-el pecoso agito uno de los billetes con su mano

-¿no están cansados de vivir en esa mierda de cabaña?-pregunto el pelirrojo ya estresado por las constantes preguntas del menor, fue la mejor excusa que pudo inventar para encontrarse con su contraparte

-sí, pero dime que será de Butch cuando lo saquemos de su habitad natural?

-¡escuche eso idiota!-el pelinegro apareció detrás de ellos cargando un enorme bulto lleno de billetes, el rubio soltó una sonrisa juguetona-me caga cuando tengo que soportar al idiota de Boomer de faceta castrosa.

-mejor cállate porque no sabes lo traumante que es cuando estas ebrio!-un recuerdo amargo regreso a la memoria de ambos hermanos haciendo que un horrible escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo **(a mi me parece que sería el tipo de borracho cariñoso)**

-demonios me sentí violado ese día

-dímelo a mí

-¡HEY USTEDES DETEN…-antes de terminar el trió de hermanos ya habían salido volando por distintas direcciones-

-eso es huyan cobardes! Ya saben quién manda aquí-la morena se cruzo de brazos y sonrió altanera

-¡púdrete machorra!-escupió el pelinegro a la chica mientras seguía alejándose soltando carcajadas.

-repite eso imbécil!- salió disparada dispuesta a degollarlo

-son tal para cual no crees Blossom-dijo la rubia con una queda risita, la pelirroja no supo si tomarlo como una broma o si su hermanita hablaba enserio

-estoy esperando oxigenada-el apuesto rubio esperaba a una distancia prudente con las manos detrás de su cabeza aún cargando la bolsa con valioso contenido-la rubia suspiro harta de aquel apodo-

-¿!acaso no puedes inventarte algo más original?!-

-vas a venir por el dinero o no!-ambos rubios se alejaban rápidamente mientras Blossom seguía en un debate consigo misma ¿debería seguirlo?, no estaba lista para encararlo después de la estupidez que había hecho pero no pudo seguir ya que una voz detrás de ella la sobresalto

-¿tienes miedo pinky?-la pelirroja se congelo por un momento ¿y ahora?

-q..que no te habías ido hacia el norte?-

-rodee al área inepta-como fue posible que ella se enamorara de ese idiota?! Qué demonios le había visto si era un maldito ególatra de mier…

-dime que fue la escenita de ayer

-eh…escenita ¿cual escenita?-Blossom nunca tuvo tantas ganas de que la tragara la tierra

-deja de hacerte la graciosa, ¿qué pretendes? jugar conmigo-su semblante serio le hizo entender que hablaba enserio, esa mirada carmesí la atravesaba con odio haciéndola sentir insegura y torpe.

-te equivocas-tomo todo el valor que le fue posible-lo que dije iba enserio-la mirada de la chicas se volvió igual de penetrante que la del chico, en el interior era un manojo de nervios.

- yo sé que soy irresistible, pero por desgracia tú no me resultas para nada atractiva así que lamento decírtelo pero tu oferta no me interesa-eso era un rechazo definitivo, Blossom sintió un crujido doloroso en su pecho, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían pero no, no lloraría delante de ese tipo, entonces recordó algo

-no importa que me rechaces-mintió- ya me quite la enorme carga de encima, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué me correspondiste el beso?-ahora era el quien quería ser tragado por la tierra, pero no por nada era el líder de los RRB, cuando era muy necesario planeaba estrategias realmente complejas

-simple, hacía mucho que no me divertía con una mujer y tú apareciste de la nada ofreciéndote como una mujerzuela-una sonrisa cruel abarcaba su rostro- planeaba tomarte la palabra pero te acobardaste y saliste huyendo–

-maldito bastardo…-en ese punto su corazón estaba hecho trizas, quería alejarse a toda velocidad para así poder soltar toda la tristeza embargada en su corazón y así lo hizo volvió a huir del lugar dejando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haberle hecho tan profunda herida, una herida que no puede ser curada por ningún médico…. una herida al corazón.

* * *

**Muy bien...puede que varios estuviesen esperando una escena lemon, (pervertidos...no se preocupen también lo soy) pero necesito pensar en varias cosas antes de llegar a eso, a mi parecer necesito crear un buen lazo entre los personajes antes de llegar a ese punto, mientras pueden extrangular a Brick por haber sido tan insensible.**

**Nos leemos! ¿reviews? **


	3. Determinación

**Hola, ****lamento** tardar tanto **pero surgió un problema con la escuela…malditas reinscripciones ¬¬U como sea aquí está la contí espero les guste** ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! si hay cosas que no les quedan claras no duden en preguntar, como dije antes criticas buenas o malas son aceptadas humildemente (sin groserías u obscenidades por favor)

**Las PPGZ y los RRB no me pertenecen.**

**Saviorfreedom: mmmm si y no, nuestra Blossom es persistente**

**Iruu: aún no estoy segura de lo que pasará más adelante, pero supongo que si aparecerá a su debido tiempo. **

* * *

** Capitulo 3: Determinación**

Podían escucharse las gotas de agua cayendo del grifo, estaba sola su padre en una conferencia de trabajo y sus hermanas seguramente peleando con el par de idiotas restantes, habían tomado la decisión de relajarse un poco y pensar la situación en la que estaba y que mejor que pasar un rato en la bañera con agua calentita y perfumada...

_Porque le quieres tanto Blossom, si solo fue un maldito chocolate!_

**Flashback**

-discúlpame Blossom eres muy bonita pero yo ya quiero a alguien más- un incómodo silencio apareció entre ambos jóvenes.

-¿enserio?... oh discúlpame yo creí…-tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que el chico no mirara las inmensas lagrimas que emanaban sus ojos-lo siento no lo sabía…

-en verdad perdóname- él se acerco para ayudarla pero ella retrocedió

-no te preocupes Derek-sonrió tristemente –está bien-dio media vuelta y se alejo a paso veloz, una vez fuera del campo de visión de sus compañeros salió volando con destino incierto.

Termino aterrizando en el edificio más alto del la cuidad y sin temer a ser escuchada grito con todas sus fuerzas para después caer de rodillas y dejarse embargar por una amargo llanto, no supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí pero seguía emanando el salado líquido, se levanto torpemente sorbiendo el líquido me amenaza con salir de su nariz y limpiándose las lagrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

-¡Al fin!-la pelirroja se sobresalto y miro en todas direcciones hasta dar con aquellos ojos color vino que tanto detestaba-me sorprende cuanto tiempo puedes llorar, ¿de dónde sacas tanta agua?

-¡¿qué quieres?!-no estaba dispuesta a soportar a nadie así que se levanto para encararlo

-tranquilízate, no vengo a verte a ti nena no te emociones-

-¿¡entonces que haces aquí?!-soltó molesta

-hoy es un día…importante para mí y tiene que ver con este lugar, encontrarme contigo fue pura casualidad-

-¿San Valentín es importante para ti?-pregunto impresionada-ti..¡¿Tienes sentimientos?!

-¡claro que los tengo tarada!-reclamo molesto

-¡¿cómo quieres que lo sepa!? Siempre tratan mal a las personas, que esperas que piense de ustedes-

-cállate quieres, a este paso terminaremos matándonos el uno al otro y eso no está en mis planes el día de hoy-la chica lo miró realmente sorprendida, ¡el no quería matarla! ¡Lo tenía a un lado y no quería matarla!

-y… ¿Por qué es este día es especial?-pregunto curiosa al pelirrojo

-¿Por qué llorabas?-pregunto con el fin de evitar la pregunta

-no te importa-desvió la mirada apenada

-tienes razón no me interesa, solo cierra la boca en poco tiempo comenzara-

-¿a qué te refieres?-una de las manos del chico se estampo bruscamente contra su boca haciéndola callar y cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar miro que la mano libre del chico señalaba al cielo donde muchas estrellas los contemplaban, un fuerte silbido comenzó a ascender en el lugar seguido por varios silbidos más para después explotar en el cielo inundándose de una hermosa gama de colores que lograron formar una enorme sonrisa a la chica

-¡wow fuegos artificiales!-el chico rodó los ojos

-no me digas-dijo sarcásticamente

-cállate Him no me arruines el momento-se quedaron largo rato mirándolos, la oji-rosa no pudo evitar mirar a su contraparte quien mantenía una leve sonrisa, sus ojos cambiaban de color de acuerdo a la iluminación que propinaban los destellos de luz, volvió a sonreír para seguir mirando el espectáculo.

-descubrí este lugar después de haber tenido una mala experiencia, para mí ver esto me resultó alentador, es como si hubiesen aparecido para animarme-ella escuchaba atenta sin despegar los ojos del cielo, hasta que un duro objeto se estampo contra su cabeza mandándola de bruces al suelo seguido de una sonora carcajada.

-¡qué demonios haces idiota!-reclamo molesta buscando al chico que levitaba unos metros lejos de ella

**-**no te confíes tonta, mañana todo seguirá igual tratando de matarnos los unos a los otros-dicho esto desapareció en la oscuridad, la pelirroja miraba la estela con furia para después mirar al piso y toparse con la barra de chocolate que casi la mata.

-idiota-recogió la enorme barra y sonrió una vez más olvidando por completo que hace unas horas había estado llorando.

**Fin Flashback**

_No logró encontrar una respuesta congruente…creo que es hora de contárselo a alguien mayor, el profesor definitivamente no terminara sermoneándome sobre condones o llorando porque ya somos todas unas señoritas._

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llego a los oídos de la chica, tomo una toalla enorme y salió rápidamente para ir a su cuarto su momento de paz había terminado, enseguida sus hermanas se encontraron con ella

-¡¿Blossom que sucedió?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!¡¿Estás bien?!-una Bubbles preocupada la examinaba exageradamente.

- tranquila Bubbles estoy bien-tranquilizó a su hermanita y miro a la mediana cubierta de lodo, hojas y sustancias de dudosa procedencia.

-lo ves te dije que no te preocuparas- contestó la pelinegra en tono aburrido

-¡¿dios que te paso?!-

-¡el estúpido de Butch eso paso! el maldito me amenazo con quemar el dinero tuve que envestirlo haciendo que cayéramos en el bosque… ¿por cierto recuperaste el dinero?

-no…lo siento chicas yo perdí- ambas hermanas se miraron confundidas eso nunca había pasado, ambas se percataron del triste semblante de su hermana

-dime Blossom ¿ese maldito te lastimo?-definitivamente no estaba lista para decirles nada a sus hermanas Buttercup enloquecería y de Bubbles... no sabía que esperar después todo ella también gustaba de un Rowdy no tenías que ser un gran genio para darte cuenta.

-no Buttercup, no paso nada es solo que no me sentía muy bien y vete a bañar antes de que aromatices toda la habitación, parece que te revolcaste en algo que no era lodo-Buttecup se olió así misma haciendo cara de asco.

-¡maldición!-exclamo furiosa y salió dispuesta a bañarse.

-hermanita ¿estás segura que no sucedió nada?-había un semblante preocupado en la mirada de la rubia la pelirroja no podía confrontarla con la mirada se sentía terrible al tener que mentirle.

-si Bubbles, no pasó nada-

-de acuerdo, te dejare sola para que puedas cambiarte-

Auto terapiarse de que lo que le había hecho a su contraparte era lo mejor, era lo correcto para él y sus hermanos, era bueno para su reputación, era lo mejor para todos, entonces… ¡¿Por qué la maldita culpa lo carcomía por dentro?!

_Maldición si no te gusta ¡¿porque la besaste?!...diversión, venganza ¡si ambas cosas!, querías lastimarla y fue un golpe bajo definitivamente esta destrozada, así es como debe ser._

-¡báñate!-el reclamo de su hermano menor lo saco de sus pensamientos

-hoy no me toca-contesto cortante el pelinegro

-¡me importa una mierda si te toca o no, estas apestando todo el lugar!

-ya te dije que no voy a bañarme, es más me voy a dormir-un sonoro gruñido del menor lo hizo reír, ah como amaba molestar.

-eh dicho….¡BAÑATE!-se abalanzo contra su hermano y comenzó a arrancarle la ropa desgarrándola, iniciando como todas las noches una estúpida pelea, el pelirrojo los miro por un rato hasta que se arto, tomo un balde y lo lleno con agua fría.

-¡Boomer detente somos hermanos, parece que me quieres violar…espera no..si rompes mi chamarra juro que te mato-una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rubio y con poco esfuerzo destazó la prenda-¡estás muerto oxigenado!

-¡hey idiotas!-ambos respondieron al llamado y sin poder hacer nada quedaron empapados-muy bien, sabía que Boomer era guey pero tu Butch, de ti no me lo esperaba-soltó con un tono de desilusión fingida-ahora lárguense a bañar los dos-

-¡cuántas putas veces se los voy a repetir! ¡NO SOY GUEY!-abandono el lugar dispuesto a pasar la noche en cualquier otro lugar con el dinero que la rubia no le pudo quitar.

-aguafiestas, estaba por partirle la cara

-¿crees que me importa?, ve a bañarte antes de que haga regresar a Boomer para que el te bañe-

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Deja esa faceta de hermano responsable me enfermas.

Cuatro días había trascurrido después de aquel suceso, en el pasillo de la escuela se escuchaban lamentos, sonrisas y burlas por los resultados de las pruebas que acababan de ser entregadas a los alumnos.

-re…¿reprobada?-la mirada pálida de sus hermanas ante tal nota la ponía nerviosa-¡¿Blossom qué rayos sucede contigo?! Hasta yo aprobé… con 6 pero aprobé!

-no se preocupen una mala racha, me recuperare-

-esto ya no es normal, ni siquiera le estás dando importancia-reprocho preocupada su hermanita

-Blossom-la voz dulzona de la profesora interrumpió la conversación de las chicas-me gustaría hablar contigo acompáñame por favor-la chica no podía sentirse peor había decepcionado a todos, todo por una estupidez, bajo la cabeza apenada

-si señorita Keane-ambas se adentraron en un salón vació, la maestra tomo asiento en su escritorio y le pidió a su alumna que también lo hiciera

-Blossom estoy muy preocupada por ti, tu notas están bajando increíblemente y tu semblante es muy triste, hace días que no te veo sonreír, dime ¿tienes problemas en tu casa?

-no señorita Keane nada de eso, es solo que…-bajo la cabeza haciendo cabello ocultara sus ojos, había intentado deshacerse del dolor olvidando aquel encuentro, pero eso había sido peor la tristeza crecía y se alojaba en su interior era tiempo de sacarlo-hay una persona a la que quiero mucho profesora, pero fui rechazada de la peor manera.

-¿quieres contarme?-

-si…-la chica le relato a su profesora su situación, esperaba que alguien mayor pudiese entenderla y aconsejarla quién mejor que su maestra que conocía desde los 5 años.

-dime Blossom, aún con todo lo que te dijo le sigues teniendo tanto aprecio-ella asintió levemente, mientras la seguía abrazando y desparramando lagrimas, la chica había comenzado a llorar a la mitad del relato Keane no dudo en abrazarla y consolarla.

-¿qué debería hacer profesora?, el no es una mala persona estoy completamente segura…

-si es lo que crees, deberías seguir intentando, inténtalo hasta que se dé cuenta que en verdad le amas-

-tengo miedo…de volver a ser rechazada-

-todos tememos ser rechazados, pero si tanto lo quieres debes seguir intentando no pierdes nada y puedes tener una enorme recompensa ¿no lo crees?-una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aquellas palabras le devolvieron la esperanza-muchas gracias señorita Keane- salió con la cabeza en alto de aquel salón y camino en busca de sus hermanas.

-¡Blossom¡-Robín corría rápidamente hacia ella hasta atraparla en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo-Blossom lo siento tanto no debí insistir tanto en el tema.

-¿estuviste escuchando?

-si….discúlpame, aquel día llegaste en estado de depresión **(un día después de la respuesta de Brick) ** imagine que te había rechazado pero creí que se te pasaría rápido y ahora que escuche la conversación se exactamente lo que sucedió, lo peor es que yo fui la que te presionó para que lo hicieras-dijo cabizbaja

-y agradezco que lo hicieras-río quedamente

-¿eh?

-si no lo hubieras echo seguiría en mi burbuja de ilusiones, me hiciste abrir los ojos-una sonrisa abarco el rostro de la castaña para luego pasar a una faceta macabra

-quieres que castre a ese hijo de…

-no amiga, quiero tener hijos

-¡¿Qué?! después de lo que te hizo aún te interesa-preguntó enojada

-sí, de hecho le haré una rápida visita hoy por la noche

-te lo advierto, aún no quiero ser tía

-¿que demonios estás pensando pervertida?

-ah... ¿no ibas a hacer eso?-preguntó confundida

** -**!no¡-gritó molesta y roja como tomate

-Aún así debo asesorarte en cuales fundas son las más efectivas y confiables

-¡Aléjate de mi no haré nada de eso!

* * *

**Ni siquiera**** yo se que tiene Blossom en la cabeza para seguir queriendo tanto a Brick, pregunta si los pelirrojos tuviesen una cita ¿que tipo de lugares creen que visitarían? esta pregunta puede ayudarme con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Nos leemos! ¿reviews? **


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Animo!

**¡Hola! Dios en verdad lamento tardar tanto pero la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo, además fui arrastrada cruelmente hasta el club de atletismo, del cual ya no me puedo retirar y me quita ¡3 horas diarias!, pero eso a quien le importa aquí está el nuevo cap. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ¡Animo!**

Bellota regresaba del duro entrenamiento de futbol pensando en varios comentarios y hechos que habían tenido lugar con distintos chicos de la institución y otro imbécil con apellido Him, tenía que reprimir todas las ganas que tenía de matar a aquellos imbéciles que la juzgaban cruelmente por su apariencia, al principio podía tolerarlo, pero los comentarios se hacían más frecuentes y sus ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a aquellos idiotas estaba por desbordarse, pero no ella no podía matarlos a patadas como tanto lo deseaba, pues ella era una chica buena, responsable, amable y..Jajaja si como no, ni siquiera ella se tragaba ese ridículo cuento, ella era una mujer de carácter difícil, era fuerte no se parecía en nada a sus hermanas ni en el físico ni el carácter y agradecía al cielo no ser como las inútiles princesas con hermosos cuerpos acompañados de grave deficiencia mental con las que tenía que convivir en la escuela con algunas excepciones como su amiga Robín.

-lo siento profesor, pero usted y la escoria que se hace llamar Butch fueron la gota que derramó el vaso-susurro para sí misma frunciendo el ceño levemente.

**Flashback**

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?-pregunto algo molesto su creador, ya no le pedían permiso para nada!

-con mis amigos, hay un partido de americano en el parque central-el hombre la examino de arriba abajo, unos converse negros, pantalón de mezclilla holgado y sudadera negra con algunos adornos verdes era lo que la chica había tomado de su ropa a toda prisa para salir lo más rápido posible a encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Bellota… píntate los labios, pareces lesbiana-la cara de la chica se había deformado en una de sorpresa y furia, ¿¡Qué carajo?! eso mismo le había dicho el estúpido Him mediano, esa vez se había enfurecido tanto que el chico termino por darle el dinero que había robado con tal que dejara de golpearlo unos minutos para respirar, pero esto era diferente su propio padre se lo estaba diciendo y eso dolía y mucho…

-¿¡y eso a usted que le importa?!¡Si me gustan las mujeres es mi maldito problema! –salió echa una furia desquitándose con la pobre puerta y dejando a su padre con una idea errada sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

**Fin Flashback**

-¿qué sucede Bellota? Has estado algo sería considerando que les pateamos el trasero a las del curso avanzado

-Amber…necesito tu ayuda-dijo seriamente a una de las pocas chicas que podía considerar amiga, era alta, delgada, de cabello rubio en el cual algunos de sus mechones cambiaban de color de acuerdo al día o a la ocasión, con un aro en la nariz y unos bonitos ojos color púrpura.

-lo que necesites mujer, sabes que cuentas conmigo-sonrió pícaramente-a quién le lanzaremos pintura, arañas o sobras de comida

-a nadie, dime ¿Dónde te hiciste esa perforación?-la sonrisa de la rubia se ensancho aún más-si mi padre quiere un cambio lo hare a mi manera.

-no te preocupes cariño, sabes que yo soy una de las personas que se encarga de sacar lo peor de ti-dijo con tono orgulloso

-Buttercup-la llamo su hermana mayor ignorando por completo a la chica rubia que la acompañaba.

-hola Amber-saludo cortésmente Bubbles a la chica que según Blossom no era una persona adecuada para entablar amistad, la chica le respondió el saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-nosotras ya nos vamos, ¿quieres que te esperemos?-

-¿estuviste llorando?-cuestiono la pelinegra acercándose a ella y examinando sus ojos

-¿eh? Ah… no es que en el laboratorio de química me descuide y me callo una sustancia irritante en los ojos-mintió torpemente, algo que ambas rubias notaron, la pelinegra dudó pero si ella decía que no había llorado para que cuestionarla.

-….muy bien, no me esperen tengo cosas que hacer así que llegaré tarde-dijo entrando en los vestidores rápidamente evitando el interrogatorio de su hermana seguida de su amiga, las hermanas se resignaron y emprendieron la marcha, medio camino había estado acompañado de un silencio abrumador hasta que la chica rubia decidió entablar conversación.

-Blossom ¿ya te enteraste del chico de intercambio?-

-no, ¿de dónde viene?-pregunto sin muchas ganas de hacerlo

-de Inglaterra-sonrió emocionada-¿Cómo crees que sea? Tengo mucha curiosidad

-en realidad me tiene sin cuidado-respondió cabizbaja, ¡muy bien hasta aquí!, su hermana la tomo de los hombros haciendo que quedaran frente a frente, la pelirroja se sorprendió de tal movimiento.

-trate de respetar tu espacio Blossom pero ya fue suficiente, las calificaciones que estas obteniendo confirman que el problema que estás cargando es grave, no quiero que te a enfrentes a esto tú sola-la voz de la rubia se estaba quebrando el ver a su hermana mayor tan triste e indefensa, eso la hería-confía en mi Bloss yo nunca te juzgaré, déjame ayudarte-tomo sus manos cariñosamente.

-Bubbles, tú no puedes ayudarme tengo que resolver esto sola-

-al menos dime a que te estás enfrentando- la ojirosa suspiró derrotada

-hace unos días, Brick me rechazo-la rubia trataba de entrelazar aquellas dos palabras que Blossom había usado para formar una oración, la pelirroja espero preocupada su reacción.

-¿¡Brick?! ¿¡es enserio?!-grito sorprendida asustando a su hermana

-¿ahora comprendes porque no quería comentarles nada? Buttercup y el profesor nunca lo comprenderían y menos si se enteran de que él es la razón de mi estado-Bubbles pensó un poco su situación

-te entiendo hermanita, yo pensaba lo mismo y al igual que tu Boomer me rechazó-por unos segundos sus ojos entristecieron–pero no importa-una enorme sonrisa abarco su rostro-yo no me voy a rendir, haré que se enamore de mi-dijo con alegría y determinación algo que hizo sonreír a Blossom-y ahora que ambas sabemos nuestros oscuros secretos podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente en algún momento

-¡te lo agradezco tanto Bubbles!-abrazo a su hermana fuertemente

Espero el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que todos en casa estuvieran en un profundo sueño, su vida se había convertido una verdadera aventura, pero había dos cosas que la preocupaban, la angustia de su padre y Keane por su faceta depresiva y sus calificaciones, aún así valía la pena y ahora con Bubbles apoyándola se sentía más segura y determinada, se cambió rápidamente y salió por la ventana sigilosamente para emprender el vuelo.

La pelirroja se adentro en el bosque en busca de la pequeña cabaña, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no ver ninguna cabaña, en su lugar había un hermosa casa, al principió creyó haber errado el camino, ¡¿pero quién rayos viviría en el medio de la nada?! En definitiva esa era la cabaña.

Se acerco a la hermosa casa blanca, estaba llena objetos que lucían demasiado caros ¿como los vio? Había demasiadas ventanas, hasta el techo era de cristal, la construcción lucía extremadamente elegante, ya sabía a dónde se había ido el dinero que Boomer y Brick lograron robar, entro levitando tratando de evitar cualquier ruido.

-Buenas noches Blossom, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-la chica respingo, esto no era nada bueno

-Hola Boomer-una sonrisa amigable se asentaba en el rostro del chico que se frotaba uno de los ojos con las manos -yo…-ella inspeccionaba cada unos de los rincones con algo de miedo, pensaba alguno de los otros dos podrían atacarla, el rió quedamente.

-tranquila, Butch no está, seguramente esta ejercitándose con una chica por lo tanto no llegara hasta mañana y Brick está en su habitación-dijo adentrándose en la cocina y tomando dos vasos de vidrio y llenándolos con agua para después ofrecerle uno a la chica quien tardo un poco en aceptarlo.

-dime ¿Por qué no has saltado sobre mí para tratar de matarme?-el chico medito un poco su respuesta

-porque son las 2 de la madrugada y quiero dormir-dijo emitiendo una risita divertida desconcertándola por completo, desde cuando podía encontrarse con uno de ellos y tener una amena charla, o tal vez el rubio estaba demasiado encamorrado para darse cuenta de la situación-¿buscas a Brick cierto?-el liquido que estaba tomando se le atoro en la garganta haciéndola toser sonoramente logrando que el chico riera-lo sabia

-¡¿q-quien dice que lo busco?!-desvió la mirada apenada, limpiándose los restos de liquido en su cara

-tu reacción me ah confirmado todo-el suspiro quedamente-te doy mi consentimiento de entablar cualquier relación con Brick-su voz ahora era seria

-¿eh?

-lo que has escuchado-

-no comprendo-esto resultaba tan bizarro

-mira eres una chica muy bella-esto no cabía en su asombro ¿¡en que maldita dimensión se encontraba!?-provienes de una buena familia y considerando el tipo de valores que tu padre te ha inculcado no eres una mujer fácil de encontrar, mis hermanos son demasiado estúpidos para diferenciar esos aspectos en una mujer dejándose guiar por el físico, podría decir que estoy tratando de cuidarlos, no quiero que se topen con alguien que quiera lastimarlos –

La pobre pelirroja comenzó a pensar que no había salido de su cama y que seguía durmiendo, esto era imposible, que había pasado con el chico rubio latoso y molesto que peleaba con Bubbles en cada encuentro, no podría creer lo increíblemente maduro que se había convertido, ahora entendía porque su hermanita gustaba de él.

-¿Por qué rechazaste a mi hermana?-la pregunta se quedo flotando en el aire y de repente el aire a su alrededor se sintió pesado, había soltado la pregunta sin saber porqué y la mirada angelical y agradable del chico que había tenido hace unos segundos ahora era fría y calculadora, casi tan amanzánate como la de Brick.

-no te importa-contesto seriamente para después darle la espalda y dejarla sola y a obscuras en esa enorme casa, se quedo un momento carburando lo que había pasado hasta que recordó para que estaba allí, camino lentamente tanteando las paredes y los muebles para guiarse y no tropezar con alguno, tratando así de encontrar el camino a la habitación del pelirrojo, agudizó sus sentidos y se guió por la suave y relajada respiración del chico que se encontraba dormido.

Entro cautelosamente buscando su objetivo con la mirada, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver aquel objeto rojo y brillante a unos metros de ella reposando sobre una mesita al lado de la cama donde estaba el chico, se acerco lentamente y tomo la gorra con sumo cuidado, ya con el preciado objeto en sus manos dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse para que el plan siguiera como ella esperaba pero no contaba con que su mirada se encontrara una vista tan…linda, sobre la cama se encontraba un joven apuesto con el torso desnudo, la muchacha se sorprendió nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo, siempre tenía una expresión que la hacía rabiar o que la asustaba así que curiosa se acerco a examinarlo, observo cada centímetro de su rostro, varios mechones pelirrojos caían sobre sus ojos acerco su mano con cuidado y los parto dejándola admirar unas enormes pestañas pelirrojas.

-qué lindo es-susurro encantada haciendo que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro, siguió admirando sus finos rasgo, hasta dar con sus labios, unas enormes ganas de acercase se apoderaron de ella, quería probarlos de nuevo, se acercó lentamente hasta rozarlos suavemente y así con un dulce y delicado beso de despedida de dispuso a retirarse.

Un intenso dolor en el trasero se hizo presente, eso la hizo comprender que había tropezado con unos de los tenis del chico quien había despertado algo asustado, con ganas de ahorcar a sus hermanos por molestar a estas horas, encendió la luz y su expresión pasó a ser una de asombro al descubrir a una hermosa pelirroja tirada sobre el suelo sumamente asustada.

-maldición…¿Qué quieres?-dijo fastidiado, ella desvió la mirada y escondió la gorra.

-nada… ya me voy-se levanto rápidamente, quería huir de ese lugar estaba tan avergonzada…el chico la tomo fuertemente del brazo evitando su huida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡Acaso no tuviste suficiente con lo que te dije?!-ella le arrebato su brazo con fuerza y frunció el ceño.

-¡yo decidiré cuando rendirme!-contesto enojada, haciéndole frente ¿Por qué la detestaba tanto?

-eres una idiota…vete de aquí-sus palabras dolían, pero al mismo tiempo la cabreaban

-oblígame-dijo lentamente claramente retándolo-idiota-definitivamente no se iba a dejar insultar por él ni por nadie por mucho que le quisiera.

-muy bien-la tomó bruscamente del brazo jalándola hacía el piso de abajo

-¡suéltame! ¡No hice nada malo!-grito enojada tratando de zafarse del agarre, la estaba lastimando-detente por favor-pidió suavemente algo que confundió a Brick pero aún así la ignoró tenerla cerca era peligroso, le asustaba, no quería volver a pasar lo mismo, sintió una cálidas gotas de agua recorriendo sus manos y se vio obligado a detenerse y tener que mirarla, las lagrimas caían como piedritas brillantes de sus ojos, el estalló, golpeó la pared tratando de calmarse mientras ella lloraba a cantaros tratando de secar sus ojos inútilmente con sus manos, lucía como una niña pequeña perdida.

-¡maldita sea deja de llorar, tú me obligaste a esto!-dijo frustrado caminando como tigre enjaulado, decidió dejarla sola para desahogarse y se adentró en la cocina, cuando escucho el llanto de la chica detenerse salió del lugar con dos tazas de chocolate con crema batida y bombones

-¿estás mejor?-le entrego una taza y la invitó a sentarse

-si…gracias-acerco la taza a sus labios y bebió el contenido tranquilizando sus nervios

-¿qué sucede contigo? En qué clase de juego estas enredada ¿por qué yo?-ella suspiro decepcionada

-ya te lo dije, tú me gustaste

-¿Por qué? De entre tantos idiotas que babean por ti ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi? El que te humilla, molesta y hasta te ha golpeado-ella lo miro detenidamente, haciéndolo sentir incómodo

-eres una buena persona, eres un chico por el que vale la pena pelear, quiero conocerte Brick-dejo la taza a un lado y tomo la mejillas del chico delicadamente provocando nervios en él-quiero conocer todas tus facetas, necesito saber cómo eres cuando estas feliz, triste, avergonzado, celoso, excitado-esto último le provoco escalofríos.

-ya te deje claro la respuesta-contesto fríamente, ella le soltó las mejillas y lo miró cálidamente.

-no te preocupes, yo haré que cambies de perecer-se acercó y besó su mejilla para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

-por cierto, te veo el domingo en el parque principal a las 2:30

-no iré

-ya veremos-dijo escondiendo la gorra, antes de salir volando a toda velocidad a su casa.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y por no poner la cita en este capítulo será en el siguiente…eso espero.**

**Lady-faint-hearted… tratando de comenzar el semestre con el pie derecho. (-_-)U**


	5. Chapter 5

**No tengo vergüenza... más de tres semanas si actualizar (-_-)U tengo buenas razones.**

**ppg no me pertenece**

**espero les guste :D **

* * *

Domingo 2:00 Residencia Utonio

-¿Blossom estás segura de esto?-pregunto una chica rubia sumamente nerviosa

-Bubbles creí que me apoyarías-respondió una pelirroja algo estresada, nunca había tardado tanto en escoger un conjunto de ropa para salir

-sí pero…es que me preocupa un poco…Brick me resulta un tanto peligroso- Bubbles tenía razón, esa relación podía terminal muy mal y no solo en el aspecto sentimental, si el chico en verdad se lo proponía ella podría terminar postrada en una cama de por vida, estaba literalmente jugándose la vida.

-no te preocupes hermanita, soy una chica fuerte-dijo sonriéndole mientras le guiñaba un ojo-puedo defenderme.

-si lo sé…pero aún así pasaré toda la tarde con el pendiente-susurro débilmente

- y bien ¿qué opinas?-la pelirroja se dio una vuelta mostrándole a su hermana el atuendo elegido

-te ves muy bonita-respondió sinceramente, la belleza de su hermana era de envidiar, no importaba desde que ángulo la miraban nunca pudo encontrarle un defecto físico a la chica.

-valla, ¿Quién se va a casar?-preguntó una pelinegra confundida-¡Oh no espera! ¿Tenemos algún tipo de reunión?

-eh…no simplemente saldré a dar un paseo

-pff menos mal

-¿tienes planes Buttercup?-cuestiono la menor

-saldré a bailar a la disco de Amber-respondió tranquila mirando la expresión de Blossom que la ignoró completamente-¿no piensas comenzar a sermonearme?-la miro perspicaz mientras la pelirroja cepillaba su cabello.

-¿quieres que lo haga?-quién era ella para prohibirle a su hermana juntarse con Amber considerando de quién estaba ella enamorada-solo quiero que tengas cuidado Buttercup-le sonrió confundiendo a su hermana.

-…de acuerdo ¿y tu Bubbles planeas hacer algo?

-¡¿sabes bailar?!-preguntó entusiasmada, ella nunca se prestaba para eso en las fiestas en las que se presentaban-¿puedo ir contigo? ¡Quiero ver a mi hermana mayor bailando, es algo que no se ve todos los días!-junto sus manos y le hizo ojitos a la pelinegra

-¡olvídalo!-la rubia frunció el ceño e infló sus cachetes.

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque…porque no quiero tener que cuidarte-

-yo me cuido sola-sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos volvieron a brillar

-¡que no Bubbles!

-si no llevas a Bubbles le diré al profesor a donde piensas ir-amenazó Blossom haciendo que su hermana la mirara mal.

-te odio-

-¡Sí!-grito entusiasmada la menor abrazando fuertemente a la azabache.

* * *

-Déjame ver si comprendí ¿quieres que yo te corte el cabello?-pregunto confundido un lindo rubio con tijeras en mano.

-¿eres idiota o estás sordo?…hasta la pregunta es estúpida definitivamente lo eres -aseguro el pelinegro haciendo enojar a su hermano menor, el chico de ojos verdes había deshecho su coleta y su cabello caía hasta su cuello dándole una apariencia demasiado femenina para su gusto

-¿porque?

-¡porque parezco una chica ahora cállate y corta!-grito mientras se deba la vuelta y se sentaba en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados esperando que las manos de su hermano comenzaran a hacer su trabajo, definitivamente nunca en su vida le diría a nadie que fue confundido con una chica y besado por el mismo imbécil que le vio cara de niña, seguramente en este momento el tipo se encontraba en el hospital.

-de acuerdo-el chico sonrió con malicia así mismo mientras comenzaba a cortar de manera dispareja el cabello del pelinegro.

-apúrate tengo planes esta noche-dicto serio haciendo que el rubio ensanchara aún más esa sonrisa.

* * *

_Maldita mujer, como se atreve a entrar a mi casa, hurtar mi gorra y obligarme a salir con ella_

Un chico en extremo atractivo esperaba recargado en un árbol a que cierta pelirroja se dignara a aparecer, hace 2 noches había recibido una visita inesperada, su gorra había desaparecido quedando en su lugar una carta donde lo citaba en el parque principal especificando la hora y el día, ahora entendía porque ella estaba tan segura en que iría.

_Cuando llegue le romperé cada hueso uno por uno_ miro su reloj, su coraje iba en aumento conforme pasaba el tiempo llevaba media hora esperando, como demonios había caído tan bajo, haciendo lo que ella le pedía _cuando llegue juro que la voy a…. _

-discúlpame no era mi intensión hacerte esperar-la mirada del chico se enfoco en la hermosa joven que tenía al frente ¡_carajo! ¿¡es la misma chica que yo conozco?! _un vestido sencillo color blanco, unas botas altas cafés obscuro y su típico moño esta vez ubicado más abajo en una media coleta fueron suficientes para dejarlo sin palabras…

-¿Brick?...

-parece un disfraz-dijo con expresión seria a pesar de lo que en verdad había pensado, consiguiendo un lindo puchero-ahora, ¿Dónde está mi gorra?

-está en mi casa-respondió alegre

-¿¡Qué?! Me hiciste venir hasta aquí por ella dámela-exigió con los típicos modales bruscos.

-te la daré, cuando terminemos-ella tomo la mano con la que antes le había demandado su gorra y comenzó a caminar.

-¡suéltame enana!-grito enojado haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por separar sus manos, le resultó imposible pues ella había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él y lo tomaba tan fuerte que parecía que estaban pegados como una aleación-¡hablo enserio, si no me sueltas voy a…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito emocionada haciendo brincar a Brick del susto-¡el acuario! Hace años que no vengo aquí-arrastro al chico a entrar.

-maldita sea casi me dejas sordo… ¿qué carajo tiene de divertido este lugar?-Blossom miraba los enormes cristales maravillada mientras jalaba al pelirrojo de la mano obligándolo a caminar.

-¡wow tienen un espectáculo de focas!-decía mientras leía propaganda del lugar ignorando por completo lo que decía su acompañante y volviendo su atención a las vitrinas dejando la mano del chico libre-no es sorprendente, el mundo tiene cosas increíbles ¿no crees Brick?….¿Brick?-giró su cabeza rápidamente buscando al chico que ya se encaminaba hacia la salida-¡Brick!-corrió hacia el jalándolo del brazo de regreso al acuario-¡mira los peces!-ordenó molesta.

Unos metros atrás una chica vestida con un pantalón holgado negro, sudadera azul fuerte, calzado deportivo y cabello escondido bajo una boina los observaba precavida, un atuendo no muy adecuado para una joven tan bonita como Bubbles pero lo mejor era que nadie se enterara de que ella estaba allí y cambiar su género temporalmente resultó perfecto, nadie la reconocería, había decidido no acompañar a Buttercup pues para Bubbles le parecía más importante la seguridad de su hermana mayor, además Buttercup no la necesitaba.

* * *

-no comprendo para que contrataste a esta gente-cuestiono desconcertada una bonita pelinegra a su amiga rubia.

-cállate y disfruta después de todo yo pago-contestó adormilada por el masaje que les estaban proporcionando era algo a lo que Buttercup no estaba acostumbrada pero a pesar de que no gustaba mostrarse tan arreglada ante la sociedad esta vez dejaría pasar cualquier cosa que su amiga tuviera en la cabeza, los comentarios que le habían hecho la habían herido quería saber si lo que decía Amber era cierto-bien después sigue la depilación, el baño en barro, la mascarilla de chocolate…-la larga lista siguió y Buttercup comenzó a arrepentirse-te juro Bellota que todos esos imbéciles se arrepentirán de lo que dijeron, deja que esta chica transforme este hermoso diamante en bruto-Amber señalo a la chica de pies a cabeza y esta se sonrojo.

-solo…trata de no exagerar

-dime cariño… ¿hay alguien en particular que te llame la atención?- la chica se giro hacia su compañera mirándola a los ojos

-no-aseguró la pelinegra

-cuando alguien te guste no dudes en comunicármelo, moveré tierra y mar para arreglar la relación-argumentó la chica con mirada seria.

-no necesito ayuda en esas cosas, podre conquistar a quién yo quiera cuando se me dé la gana-

- me encanta tu determinación-sonrió orgullosa de su amiga.

* * *

_Cielos creo que Brick no está disfrutando de esto en absoluto_ estaba angustiada, ya no sabía qué hacer, ella lo miraba disimuladamente cada 5 minutos, su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto en el tiempo transcurrido parecía muerto en vida, definitivamente no quería estar allí esto comenzaba a incomodarla, volvió a jalarlo del brazo hacia algún lugar distinto del acuario con la esperanza de que algo lograra llamar su atención, este se dejo llevar sin objetar, su cuerpo estaba junto a ella pero su alma quién sabe en qué lugar del cosmos se encontraba.

Unos metros atrás Bubbles los vigilaba mezclándose entre la gente

-al parecer las cosas no le están saliendo muy bien a Bloss-decía mientras lamía una paleta de helado en forma de pez y miraba como jalaban al pobre pelirrojo.

...

-¡mira! Allí debe estar el espectáculo de focas-dijo entusiasmada trayendo de regreso el alma de Brick que miro la dirección que señalaba, ella echó a correr al lugar que estaba atestado de gente y él la siguió a paso cansino.

Se acercaron a la multitud que reía a carcajadas, la pelirroja se paró de puntitas intentado ver lo que provocaba tanta risa sin tener éxito detestaba ser tan pequeña, comenzó a brincar para poder ver el acto, Brick miraba la escena divertido.

-¿de qué te ríes?-preguntó molesta

-no es obvio…chaparrita jajaja-se burlo-lo peor de todo es que haces el ridículo consciente de que puedes levitar y ver lo que ocurre tonta

-cállate, no quiero usar mis poderes, quiero vivir como una persona normal-se giro molesta tratando de introducirse entre la gente y poder ver el espectáculo hasta que unas manos tomaron su cintura y la levantaron dejándola así ver a una foca aplaudiendo para después recibir un pescado de su entrenador.

-¿satisfecha?-preguntó Brick que aún la mantenía en el aire, ella asintió con la cabeza y el la bajo-fantástico vámonos ya-

-p..pero si aún no llevamos ni la mitad-respondió un tanto nerviosa por aquel contacto.

-para empezar nunca acepte venir aquí, en segunda no quiero que nadie sepa que un RRB se pasea muy campante con una PPG además que poca originalidad un acuario ¿¡tengo cara de que me gusten los estúpidos peces?! estas cosas déjasela al estúpido carita de querubín de Boomer vámonos ya- la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la salida.

-…ahora entiendo porque estas usando la sudadera como si fueras un delincuente-una inmensa sonrisa se formo en su rostro resultado del contacto entre sus manos y el intenso cosquilleo en su estómago-de acuerdo entonces ¿a dónde quieres ir?-

-a tu casa por mi gorra-dijo con voz irritada

-pero aún es temprano-

...

-…que extraño gesto, no puedo creer que Brick ayudara a Blossom, ahora se dirigen hacia ¿acá?…¡vienen hacia acá!- Bubbles dio la vuelta y salió corriendo asustada, en el desesperado acto de escapar sin ser descubierta, tuvo la desgracia de estamparse con alguien, la chica reboto hacia atrás cayendo de nalgas y su paleta embarrándose en su sudadera.

-yo sé que no nos quieres cerca pero esto es entre tu hermana y Brick, no deberías entrometerte-Bubbles enfoco la vista a la persona con la que había chocado encontrando una mirada fría azul rey, se incorporó de golpe arreglando su ropa y recogiendo la boina que había caído en el impacto dejando libre su largo cabello dorado.

-no me estoy entrometiendo-trató de defenderse

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?-pregunto serio exigiendo una respuesta

-yo...la verdad…lo siento pero estoy preocupada por Blossom-el rubio frunció el ceño-no mal entiendas las cosas.

-malentender jaja ¡¿cómo crees¡? Si me lo dejaste bien claro aquella vez-dijo punzante

-No hay día en que no me arrepienta de esas palabras-respondió cabizbaja-perdóname Boomer.

-te perdono-respondió sin emoción en su voz y girando su mirada a la pareja de pelirrojos que habían pasado de largo la escena, Bubbles supo que sus palabras eran superficiales él no le perdonaría tan fácilmente y tenía todo el derecho si él quería de no perdonarla-por ahora dejemos a ese par solos, si te descubren tendrás problemas y no precisamente con tu hermana-el chico camino a paso seguro a la salida del establecimiento y ella le siguió no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada de preocupación a su hermana.

Caminaron un rato por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, el día estaba nublado eso no le gustaba a Bubbles le afectaba a su estado de ánimo, el rubio se mantenía a una distancia prudente de ella, extrañaba los días en los que podía tomarlo de la mano provocando que un lindo color carmín apareciera en sus mejillas, estaba completamente arrepentida de lo que había pasado si pudiese regresar en el tiempo no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Para Boomer el día no podía ser peor, teniendo tan increíble oportunidad de hundir a su hermano arruinando su según Butch "perfecto rostro" tenía que enterarse hasta ese momento que tenía un increíble talento de estilista, tan contento había quedado su hermano con el corte que le había invitado a aquella disco a bailar pagándole la entrada, su consumo lo peor las insinuaciones de que era guey aumentaron ¡pinche suerte! No podía acaso descubrir un don realmente interesante para partirle la cara a Butch y joderle la vida a Brick y encima tenía que mantener vigilada a la rubia llorona para no arruinar la cita de su hermano.

* * *

**Aquí le corto, la cita no va ni a la mitad va para largo :3, mmm los rubios ya comenzarán a revelar sus problemas, los verdes se encontrarán en poco tiempo espero le haya gustado ¿reviews?**


End file.
